Introducing Marley Anderson
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Introducing Marley Anderson. An anomaly opens from Matt's time set after series 5 and Marley is forced to come through. We see Matt in a brief state of shock and learn of who just Marley is... This is to be continued Reviews welcome:)
1. Introducing Marley

Marley Anderson understood all about the anomalies and when she was forced to make a choice she chose to go through the anomaly. It was that or become food for a future predator. Marley didn't know what time the anomaly lead to (her device was broken) but she was about to find out. She only hoped the predators would not follow….

Elsewhere in the ARC Becker and Jess were chatting at the ADD when the klaxons blared to alert them of an anomaly. Matt, Emily and Abby all rushed to the ADD waiting for Jess to give them the co-ordinates who was scanning the screens for information. After a moment Becker tossed the team a black box each in turn as Jess gave out the co-ordinates and they started their jog to the car.

'Be careful,' Jess shouted after them.

'Don't worry Jess,' Becker called behind him as he and the team disappeared from view.

Marley had walked through the anomaly weary. She had gone through anomalies a couple of times but this time she had no idea where it had lead. She took note of the Oxygen levels and quickly surmised that it was early twenty first century. As she walked further into the room she noted the desks and looked out the windows. Looking out she realised where she was. This was home, before her time, before the sand storms, before the predators. She quickly glanced back at the glowing anomaly weary of being followed. Marley started looking around to find some exercise books with the last date entered being July 19th 2013. At least now she knew roughly the date and that she was in a school of some sort. Marley walked around as she tried to figure out what to do next.

As she walked around Jess followed her movements on the CCTV in the ARC, intrigued by her behaviour.

'Becker.'

'Jess.' Came the response over the comms.

'Someone has come through the anomaly. A girl, she seems weary.'

'Ok. Keep an eye on her. ETA 2 minutes'

'Copy that' Jess answered.

Jess sat up as the anomaly flashed and the girl jerked to look straight into it. Marley hadn't meant to jump at the slightest movement but it had been instinct. Marley steeled herself as she grabbed her bobble off her wrist and tied her shoulder length hair up into a ponytail. Grabbing her device from her pocket in her black jeans she began to scan for other people.

Elsewhere Becker and the team had pulled up outside the school. Becker, Matt and Emily rushed in as Jess told them where the girl and the anomaly was. Becker charged into the room first as Marley hid behind the door.

'Where did she go?'

'Looking for me?' Marley asked as she and Becker started to fight. Becker was strong but Marley was running on adrenaline. Marley had got in the first blow, surprising Becker. Becker was impressed. He wasn't used to a girl with so much fight in her. It was only when Matt and Emily rushed in that Becker managed to knock Marley down and train his gun on her.

'Marley?' Matt asked frozen where he stood.

'Matt?' the girl asked as realisation dawned on her.

'Who is this girl? Matt?' Becker asked shooting a quick glance at the team leader. Emily was also surprised. She had never known Matt to be shocked and it had something to do with this girl. Emily moved from the door as Connor and Abby came in with the locking device.

'I would lock that quick.' Marley answered. 'Predators were behind me'

'Predators?' Emily asked.

'Future predators' Matt confirmed as he knelt next down to Marley who tried to back away and then offered her his hand. 'Nothing to worry about Marls. Becker won't shoot you'

'What's going to happen to me? You going to send me back uncle Matt?'

'No,' came the short response from Matt. Becker stood behind him in surprise.

'So what are we going to do?' Becker questioned.


	2. Discussions

Marley could only watch as Becker and Matt decided her future just out of earshot. Connor was stood next to her waiting for an order constantly looking towards the anomaly. The exchange was animated as Connor interrupted

"Am I locking this anomaly?"

''Yes." Matt

''No.'' Becker just as firmly.

Both replied at the same time, looking at each other as Marley stood up on her own. Her head was swimming and watching Becker and Matt as they waved their arms to illustrate their points was making it worse.

''It's not helping keeping it open while you decide'' Emily offered as she stood next to Marley who nodded.

''Emily's right.'' Abby added.

Matt looked over to his niece. She looked the same as ever, just as he remembered.

''Yes you are at least for now'' Marley answered quietly.

''Excuse me?'' Becker turned to face her in shock and Marley took a step back before continuing.

''Becker is it?''

''Yes.'' Becker faced her once more and she kept her sky blue eyes trained on him and his every move. Emily watched intrigued. Matt had never mentioned anyone except his father, no family, no friends, no-one. Yet here was his niece alive and well in the present with them. Emily could see some resemblance as she looked at the girl who must have been say 19 or 20. The eyes were the same so were the mannerisms. Both Marley and Matt were standing the exact same way except that Matt had his arms crossed and Marley did not. Marley's shoulder length hair was blonde maybe light brown in a certain light while Matt's was a definite brown. Both were a similar height too. Emily noticed how Marley glanced at Matt almost showing him she was okay and unafraid.

''Becker? I think you should trust her…''

''Emily what?''

''I think you should trust her.'' Emily repeated as she went to stand between him and Matt who both seemed surprised. Becker glanced at the Victorian lady. ''She's made no attempt to run and Matt will know all her tricks''

''True. Connor lock it,'' Came the command from Becker after a second. Connor did as he was told and Abby smiled. Abby had noticed the glances and resemblance between Matt and the girl too.

''I'm Becker, Captain Becker, this is Abby, Emily, Connor and you know Matt.''

Everyone nodded at their names with Emily giving a small smile.

'Marley, Marley Anderson, Captain Becker and team nice to meet you.'

''Are you sure you are ok? Marley I know you,'' Matt fussed as Marley swayed as she gave small wave.

''Stop fretting uncle Matt.'' Came the stubborn response as she sat down on a nearby chair her hand sliding off the back as Matt followed close behind her. Emily and Abby watching concerned also as Connor turned from the anomaly.

''Marley Rose tell me what is wrong,'' Matt answered matching her tone of voice and looking her straight in the eye.

''I fell running from the predator. Probably banged my head real good. Concussion is likely. Double vision for last two minutes.''

''Abby take a look at her please?'' Matt pleaded as Marley looked down. Abby looked to Becker who quickly nodded. He may not trust the girl but he trusted Matt and Matt wouldn't have asked if it was a trick. Abby fussed as Connor stood next to Becker and Emily.

''Another Anderson for you to contend with action man.'' Connor teased.

''Connor shut up. Abby how bad is it?''

''Concussion. Pretty bad Becker, I'm no expert though.'' Abby replied standing up.

"Look I didn't say anything uncle Matt because I knew you would worry."

"Don't try and use that excuse…"

" Uncle Matt, can we do this later? After my head stops pounding."


End file.
